kamicatfootballfandomcom-20200215-history
Game Update
29 Sep 2012 (photo) New Stadium: Estadio La Boca A new stadium is available: The Estadio La Boca! This urban football stadium has an extraordinary shape. It literally vibrates when your fans cheer your team on to victory! The unusual design features a flat stand with preferential boxes on one side of the pitch and three steep stands round the rest of the stadium. When fully upgraded, the Estadio La Boca has a capacity of 49,700. Get this racy stadium to bring those special South American vibes to your home matches! 30 Sep 2012 (photo) Big September Update We have launched a major update for Kamicat Football 2012. We call it "Big September Update". This is what this update does: *The most important change is actually 'invisible'. We have optimized the way the game servers handle some internal data. While this sounds pretty boring, it helps improve the overall game experience and general perfomance and stability. *We have made some small tweaks to the visual design. For example, we have changed the position of the shot power indicator. When shooting the ball (i.e. press and hold the mouse button), a small indicator circle right next to your mouse pointer will tell you how hard your shot will be. *This news windows is also part of the update. From now on, it will automatically come up whenever you come back to Kamicat Football and anything significant is new. You can also manually browse through past news by clicking on the tiny "?" icon on the top right. In addition, we recommend that you click here to like Kamicat Football, so you receive news about Kamicat Football in your Facebook News Feed. *A new stadium is available: The Estadio La Boca. Click on the "PREVIOUS" button below for a sneak peek and to learn more about this racy stadium. *Various bugfixes. 24 Oct 2012 (photo) Instant Goal Replay Scoring goals just became even more fun: Kamicat Football now features instant goal replay. Whenever you score a goal, you will be able to enjoy it right again in an instant action replay. For the impatient, you can skip goal replay by clicking your mouse. (Another new feature is that you can now also skip those post-goal celebration cutscenes.) We'll extend the replay functionality even more in the future -- stay tuned! 23 Nov 2012 (photo) New Team Crest Signets --- IF PROBLEMS OCCUR, PLEASE DELETE YOUR BROWSER CACHE AND RELOAD GAME --- There are now lots of new signets for your team crest! Pick one of the new signets to make your team crest even more individually than before. Amd this is how you can edit your team crest: Close this news window, then click on the large flag to open the Team Colors window. Click on your crest and see if any of the new signets better suit your team. Enjoy! 3 Dec 2012 (photo) Parlez-vous francais? Because if you do, you can now choose to play Kamicat Football 2012 in French! Here's how to do that: Close this news window, then click on the settings icon in the top bar, then on the world icon, and then choose your preferred language. 18 Dec 2012 (photo) Rename Your Stadium You can now rename your stadium in Kamicat Football 2012! Here's how to do that: Click on your stadium, then on its title in right top corner. Now you can rename your team's stadium. 1 Jan 2013 (photo) Get up close tou your players Did you know how to get up close to o\your players? Here's how you can: during a live-action match just press and hold the shift-key on your computer keyboard and you will get a camera view which brings you close to your active player. Use the new view carefully for scoring goals and don't try to hold on to it continuously as this would make the game more difficult to handle as you will not be able to see the whole field anymore. 18 Feb 2013 (photo) KAMICAT FOOTBALL 2013 OUT NOW! Kamicat Football 2012 becomes Kamicat Football 2013, effective immediately! We have implemented some new core features which we would like to introduce to you: *'Fullscreen Mode': You can now choose to play our 3D live-action matches in three different screen sizes. Just start a new match, then press 'P' for pause and select your favourite screen size. *'Multiplayer Challenges': Challenge your friends in Kamicat Football 2013 and compete in the new Weekly Highscore list! Gain Challenge Points (CPs) for every match you play to become top scorer among your friends. Every Monday, the Highscore is reset, and you can review the results from the previous week. Here's an important tip for playing and winning Multiplayer Challenges: If your players are equipped with Boosts, these will NOT be used up in Multiplayer Matches, and injuries and cards do not apply for future matches. We hope you enjoy the new features. Stay tuned for more to come soon! 23 Apr 2013 (photo) Offside You might have noticed: In the past, Kamicat Football refs have extensively used "benefit of the doubt to the forward" when it comes to offside. Well, this changes now. When you pass to your teammate while he's in offside position, you'll hear the ref's whistle. You will also be able to check the decision in a super slow motion replay, including a line that marks the last defending player. Of course, just like in real life, there may be controversial offside decisions in Kamicat Football, too. But that's football, and that's why we just love it, right? :) 29 Apr 2013 (photo) New tutorial lessons We extended our tutorial. If you eager to learn the specifics of free kicks and penalties, or would just like to repeat certain tutorial lessons, please select "PRACTISE", then "TUTORIAL" from the main "PLAY" game menue. 13 May 2013 (photo) Unleashing KamiCash Woohoo, Kamicat Football now as its own dedicated currency: KamiCash! From now on, it's much easier to buy new stuff, upgrade your stadium, purchase boosts for your players, recover energy and heal your players. Plus, we can hand out KamiCash for free - which we do exactly NOW! Just lick on the KamiCash icon in the game's topbar and then collect your free package of 10 KamiCash. You can use these however you like. How about that? Go nuts! 11 Jun 2013 (photo) Earn KamiCash From now on you can click on the KamiCash icon in the topbar and then simply earn your KamiCash. Facebook will show a list with a whole loota offers when you use the "Earn KamiCash" button. Every offer will give you KamiCash on top as an extra bonus. Just check the amount of KamiCash you will get for each offer. Awesome! 4 Jul 2013 (photo) In-Game Boost Ups If your team needs some short-notice help during a match just press 'P' to pause the game and get a boost which lasts for the current match. At times when we think you really cannot survive without boosts we might even offer you some for several players at once. Check it out and play the next match now! 10 Jul 2013 (photo) A View to Kick From now on after scoring you will get new and improved camera angles in the goal replays. Enjoy the view! 11 Jul 2013 (photo) Time to Get Physical Matches have become more physical, don't you think? Play your next match and enjoy pushing other players around during tacklings. But be careful, if you push too hard or from odd angles you might cause a foul. 18 Jul 2013 (photo) Transfer Market This is a powerful new feature for all football maniacs out there! You can now buy and sell players on the transfer market. Some players are cheap and have to be trained hard until they are really useful and effective on the field. Other players are already stars in their own right - but fir those you will need some extra cash just like in the real world. 11 Sep 2013 Local Currencies This is a great new feature for all international Kamicat Football fans. From now on you can buy KamiCash packages using your own national currencies. Some packages have also been greatly reduced in price. Just click on the the KamiCash symbol in the game's topbar to examine the prices of all KamiCash packages and then 'GET IT'. KamiCash enables you to boost up your players, build premium stadiums or to sign famous players for your team.